


It's just a bad dream

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron comforts him, Canon Compliant, M/M, robert has a nightmare, soft robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: after Aaron mentioned it in tonight's episode, I think this is how Robert's nightmare happened.





	It's just a bad dream

It was a little after 1am when he first felt it. Robert kicked him. He didn't really think any of it as he turned his back on him to get comfortable again. He looked over but Robert seemed to be asleep, so he closed his eyes again.

 

It felt like only 5 minutes passed after the first one, but when he blinked his eyes open he saw it was 2:30am. And Robert kicked him again.....then again. Then he heard mumbling. He turned over to face him. He was still asleep, but Aaron was sure. He was having a nightmare. What should he do? Wake him? Let him suffer through it? He couldn't bare to see him in pain so he got his hand running up and down his arm. - “Hey, it's okay.” - he started. No reaction. - “Robert!” - he said a little louder.

 

“No...no.... he needs her!” - he heard him saying. He was in a state, but still dreaming. - “Seb.....”

 

“Robert! Robert wake up!” - said Aaron shaking him a bit.

 

“No... NO.... DON'T!” - he shouted before he sat up in the bed, heart racing. He was sweating, breathing heavily and Aaron just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

 

“It's okay, you had a bad dream, it's alright.” - he said stroking his back.

 

“Water... “- he whispered before he started coughing.

 

Aaron always kept a bottle of mineral water in the bedroom it was sort of a habit, so he grabbed it and passed it to Robert. He started drinking, almost choked on it.

 

“Hey, easy.” - said Aaron. - “Are you alright?” - he asked as Robert gave the bottle back to him.

 

“Yes” - he said at first, then he looked at Aaron and closed his eyes - “No.” - he whispered as he laid back. He immediately turned on his side facing away Aaron.

 

“Tell me.” - he said as he lay beside him. He didn't want to touch him, in case he didn't want to be touched, but he was close enough.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it.” - he said as he reached for Aaron's hand. He find it and pulled it around his middle. - “Can you just.....” - he didn't need to finish his sentence.

 

“Yeah, sure.” - answered Aaron getting even closer. His hold tightened around Robert as he nuzzled up to him – “You know that you can tell me when you're ready, right?”

 

“I know.” - he said quietly. His voice was weak, and Aaron had a suspicion that he'll be asleep in a minute or two. He just hoped his night will be better from now on.

 

He heard his soft breathing, and he felt when his grip loosened. He stayed awake for an hour more, just watching him, making sure he's alright. He was determined to talk about this with Robert in the morning, but for now he was glad. Robert was settled and around 3:34 he finally fell asleep as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
